


Scrambled Eggs

by ohmyguts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Birth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Lance tells Keith he needs him to meet them in their room asap, but Keith wasn't expecting what he found.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> horny horny eggpreg sex, thats it, thats the fic

Keith wasn’t sure what he expected to find when he walked through the door of the room he shared with Lance, but it certainly wasn’t what he found. All he could do was stare wide eyed at what was happening in front of him.

Lance was sprawled out on the bed, naked, with three fingers buried deep inside him as he moaned and thrust into himself again and again. One hand was pinched over his nipple, rubbing the nub between his fingers as his hips rolled on impulse. His round stomach rose and fell with his panted breathes, shiny with sweat. When Lance opened his eyes enough to see Keith standing in the room gawking at him his face pulled into a sly smile and he reached out to Keith with his hand.

“K-Keith” he moaned breathlessly, “Need you.”

Keith could already feel his dick hardening, straining against the fabric of his pants as he watched Lance desperately fuck himself while moaning his name. He ripped his jacket of and crawled onto the bed, climbing on top of Lance to pull his face to his, smashing their lips together in a messy kiss.

Lance breathed hard, tongue almost hanging out of his mouth with how he panted. His arm snaked around Keith’s neck, pulling him back down to kiss sloppily. When Keith pulled back to breathe Lance simply moved to kissing at his jaw and neck, trying to keep his lips occupied while Keith drew in much needed oxygen.

“If I’d known you needed me this badly I would have run here” Keith gasps, hands moving down to roam over Lance’s chest and belly, rubbing the skin and pinching his nipples making him gasp more under him.

“N-need you… so bad… right now” Lance moans, emphasising his words each with a hard thrust of his fingers inside his wet hole.

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you” Keith mumbles into Lance’s lips as he tugs his pants off, trying to undress himself without creating any distance between him and Lance, which is proving to be difficult.

The second Keith’s erect cock is freed from his pants Lance tugs his hand from inside him, lining up the member to his hole before urging Keith to push in deeper. Keith gasped at the sudden motion, grinning cheekily at Lance for being so impatient, but he’s not in the mood to tease so he pushes in, one hard thrust so that he’s buried to the base.

Lance’s head throws back in a gasped moan as Keith thrusts in hard. His hips roll against him, begging for more. Keith complies, setting up a rapid pace of short hard thrusts inside him, making his body jerk and a stream of moans to come tumbling from Lance’s lips. Lance’s arms are gripped tight around Keith’s back, keeping them pressed against each other as best as they can with Lance’s round stomach in the way, but it only turns Keith on more.

Lance only let’s go to take Keith’s hands and bring them to rest on top of his stomach, rubbing into the firm skin. His arms return to Keith’s back to hold onto him as he continues to rock their bodies together in hard thrusts. Keith rubs up and down the sides of Lance’s stomach, feeling the taught skin beneath his fingers and how round and full it feels. He keeps moving his hands around his belly, never letting go as he fucks Lance into the mattress.

“Ke- Keith, ohhh” Lance moans, face buried into the crook of Keith’s neck before he tilts his head back to whispers in his ear, “I th- think I’m in labor.”

Keith’s hips jerk to a stop as he gapes down at Lance, pulling him back to look at his flushed face. There’s a pleased grin plastered onto Lance’s face as he stares up at Keith.

“W-what? Shouldn’t we- don’t you- what?” Keith stumbles, this definitely feels like something Lance should be more concerned about.

“Doesn’t hurt… i-if that’s what you’re worried about” Lance breathes, hips still rocking against Keith even as he stills, “it’s actually… really turning me on right now…”

“Really?” Keith says, eyebrows raised. Clearly Lance isn’t in any pain, and if he was so aroused he was lying in bed just waiting for Keith to come fuck him, then who was Keith to deny him of that.

“Yeah, hahh… just wanted t-to feel you… inside me” his hips roll, and he clenches around Keith’s dick, trying to urge him to move again, body craving the friction.

Keith gasps at that, slamming his hips back into Lance and making his head throw back against the pillows as he moans loudly. Neither of them knew how the eggs inside Lance would affect him, but clearly, they were having a positive effect on his sex drive. Keith keeps pounding into Lance, forcing moan after moan to echo through the room as his hands gripped at Keith’s back desperately.

“F-fuck me, Keith! Please, want you so- so bad!” Lance begs, voice broken between thrusts as the pace picks up.

“Hah, Lance! Fuck…” Keith grits out between clenched teeth as he loses control. He can barely hold himself back now, fingers digging hard into the skin of Lance’s hips as he pulls him into the thrusts more, reaching deeper inside him.

“Oh! W-wait, pull out!” Lance gasps suddenly, pulling himself onto his elbows, face scrunched as he groans.

Keith pulls out, dick wet and hard. He wants so badly to keep going, but the look on Lance’s face worries him. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“Ahh! Oh, fuck… ohh they’re c-coming” Lance groans, body folding forwards more and eyes squeezing shut as he pushes.

Keith can only sit there and watch as the first egg makes an appearance, bright blue peaking out from Lance’s dripping opening. It stretches him wide as he moans before dropping onto the bed. Lance gasps, another egg is already in the place of the last one, sliding forward to suddenly drop beside the second one. His hands come up to caress his swollen belly, chest heaving as he moans and struggles to push.

The eggs seem to move quickly, dropping one after the other onto the bed and Keith can’t deny that he finds it a little hot to watch Lance push like that. Maybe a lot. His hand finds his cock before he even knows what he’s doing and starts stroking as he watches yet another shiny blue egg emerges from Lance.

Keith doesn’t even think about it as his other hand reaches forward to touch the new egg spreading Lance open. He rolls his finger over the smooth surface before pushing against it lightly, watching as it sinks back into Lance’s body. There’s a surprised yelp from Lance as he looks down at Keith before his face breaks out in a sly grin. His eyes flick between Keith’s hand on his cock and the finger pressing the egg inside him.

“Go on then, fuck me like you mean it” Lance grins, back resting against the pillows as he spreads his legs again.

Keith’s eyes widen while he takes in the words, and as soon as he processes what Lance just said he’s pushing himself back into Lance’s wet hole. He can feel the egg moving as he pushes inside, forcing it back deeper inside of Lance as he thrusts. Somehow it feels even better than before now and he quickly picks up the pace until he’s making the bed groan and squeak with their movement.

Lance is a moaning gasping puddle of pleasure, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other grips the underside of his stomach like he’s trying to hold back the eggs inside him as Keith feels them moving. He can still feel his walls clenching around him like he’s trying to push, and it only brings him closer to the edge as he keeps moving his hips.

He can only hold on for a few more frantic thrusts before he buries himself deep in Lance, orgasm rippling through his body as he cums inside him. Lance gasps and reaches the clasp one of Keith’s hands in his own, holding him tight as he orgasms. The second Keith pulls out three eggs slip out with him in rapid succession, forcing a drawn-out moan from Lance as he can feel his own orgasm building inside him.

The eggs are coming non-stop now, one after the other sliding out of him without any effort at all. Each one presses against him so perfectly as they slide out it has him shaking and moaning, but it’s not enough.

“T-touch me, please” he gasps, tugging at Keith’s wrist, trying to prompt him to help him cum finally.

Keith’s hands take over, one kneading at his chest and nipples while the other starts to palm at his groin, stroking his length and rubbing against him until he’s practically screaming from the pleasure. His head throws back and several more eggs drop out of him as he orgasms, body tight and convulsing as it takes hold of him. It feels like the strongest orgasm he’s ever had, his vision definitely blacked out for a second there.

When he finally comes down from his high he realises that the last of the eggs must have slipped out when he came, because his belly feels and looks much emptier now and there’s a pile of many round, blue eggs resting on the sheets. His body sags tiredly against the bed and soon Keith is crawling over to lie beside him, wrapping his arms around Lance even though they’re both sweaty and gross.

“…We should do that again” Lance says, smile growing on his face as he turns to Keith.


End file.
